


sugar rush

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Krogan Children, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus froze mid-word. “You didn’t.”</p>
<p>Shepard looked away hastily to fuss over Davie, who giggled agreeably and reached for her beet-red cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar rush

While a trip to Earth was usually the kind of opportunity Shepard took to introduce Garrus to the kind of examples of human culture he could get behind – like ‘paintball’, a truly inspired pastime – this time their purpose was mostly business. Apparently a galaxy united under the threat of total extinction could still find things to squabble over, especially now that people were starting to establish more racially diverse colonies. Shepard was called in more often than not to mitigate, because she was the only person anyone could think of who’d successfully led a multispecies crew without incident.

Which is why he let Shepard flee the conference room not five minutes into the meeting, fabricating an excuse of a parental nature. As Davie generally boasted the kind of resilience and bravado anyone would expect from a krogan baby in love with his asari babysitter, this was utter bullshit (another term from human culture Garrus could get behind). But needs must, and Garrus could take this one, if only to spare Shepard even another minute of the nightmare that was diplomacy.

Garrus sighed and checked his omnitool again. The navpoint Shepard had sent led him to a small bakery leading away from the main Plaza. Despite the hour, the place was bustling with people, as most places on Earth were that provided coffee. Garrus had never tried it, as he wasn’t really curious enough to feel the need to find out what caffeine would do to his system. He knew what it did to Shepard, and that was quite enough.

Shepard had chosen a more secluded spot in the corner of the establishment, hidden behind a couple of potted plants. She was reading a story to Davie from a pad while he watched her with big adoring eyes, munching on his stuffed thresher maw with his still-useless gums. When Davie noticed him approaching, he squealed happily and bounced in his seat, dropping the toy and reaching out his little arms to Garrus instead. Garrus smiled and went to him just as Shepard looked around to see what the fuss was about.

“Hey!” she said, grinning. Garrus bent to kiss her forehead in greeting even as he offered his hand to Davie, who immediately grabbed it to chomp down on his finger.

“You’re gonna regret that when his teeth start coming in,” Shepard warned not for the first time, leaning into him.

“Never,” Garrus said fondly, watching Davie gnaw with single-minded gusto. He was only a year old, but already his cranial plate was hardening, his trunk growing; pretty soon he would be too heavy for either of them to carry anymore. Garrus was going to milk these indulgences for all he was worth.

Shepard laughed and didn’t argue. She was probably even guiltier of clinging to Davie’s more adorable charms. When Wrex had seen Davie’s ‘footie pajamas’ the last time they visited Tuchanka, the only saving grace keeping him from decrying it unworthy of a krogan was the stitched ‘BATTLEMASTER’ on the sleeve.

“How’d it go?”

“I took care of it,” Garrus assured her. It turns out the ‘diplomatic skills’ he’d learned as Archangel still worked, if only because people agreed to anything he said so they could run away quicker.

“Uh-huh,” Shepard said. “Thanks, Garrus.”

Garrus was about to suggest a way she could make it up to him – not the least of which was another round of paintball – when he was interrupted by a familiar voice sounding over the speakers.

_I’m Admiral Shepard and this is my favorite spot on Earth_.

Garrus froze mid-word. “You didn’t.”

Shepard looked away hastily to fuss over Davie, who giggled agreeably and reached for her beet-red cheeks.

“It’s like a disease,” Garrus marveled, shaking his head. “I leave you alone for one minute…”

“Garrus, they have _the best_ donuts here.”

“Unbelievable.”

The human matron behind the counter chose that moment to butt in. “Admiral Shepard graciously offered to endorse us the last time she was here. To show our appreciation, we devised a recipe for dextro-donuts as well, sir.”

Garrus paused. He glanced back to Davie, his chubby little cheeks smeared with chocolate, wiggling happily as Shepard tickled his belly. Shepard had little creases decorating the corners of her eyes, which research on the extranet had reliably informed him were called ‘laugh lines’.

_I’m Admiral Shepard and this is my favorite spot on Earth_ , the soundbite rang again. Garrus smiled helplessly and took his seat by her side, picking up the menu.

Well, if it was her _favorite_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [on my tumblr](http://buhne.tumblr.com/post/101924988313/drabble-sugar-high).


End file.
